1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to an improved computer hard disk drive, and in particular to a mechanism for improving the handling of micro-sized hard disk drives. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an ergonomically designed mechanism for assisting and improving the safe handling of micro-sized hard disk drives during removal from their host system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a digital data access and storage system consists of one or more storage devices that store data on storage media such as magnetic or optical data storage disks. In magnetic disk storage systems, a storage device is called a hard disk drive (HDD), which includes one or more hard disks and an HDD controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. Hard disks are rigid platters, typically made of aluminum alloy or a mixture of glass and ceramic, covered with a magnetic coating. Typically, two or three platters are stacked vertically on a common spindle that is turned by a disk drive motor at several thousand revolutions per minute (rpm).
The only other moving part within a typical HDD is the head assembly. Within most drives, one read/write head is associated with each side of each platter and flies just above or below the platter""s surface. Each read/write head is connected to a semi-rigid arm apparatus which supports the entire head flying unit. More than one of such arms may be utilized together to form a single armature unit.
Each read/write head scans the hard disk platter surface during a xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d operation. The head/arm assembly is moved utilizing an actuator which is often a voice coil motor (VCM). The stator of a VCM is mounted to a base plate or casting on which is also mounted the spindle supporting the disks. The base casting is in turn mounted to a frame via a compliant suspension. When current is fed to the motor, the VCM develops force or torque which is substantially proportional to the applied current. The arm acceleration is therefore substantially proportional to the magnitude of the current. As the read/write head nears the desired track, a reverse polarity signal is applied to the actuator, causing the signal to act as a brake, and ideally causing the read/write head to stop directly over the desired track.
Micro-sized hard disk drives or xe2x80x9cmicrodrivesxe2x80x9d are the smallest and lightest disk drives available in an industry standard form factor. A microdrive is generally rectangular in shape and has external dimensions of only 42.8xc3x9736.4xc3x975.0 mm, which is less than half the size of a standard business card. Moreover, microdrives typically weigh on the order of half an ounce. With such a small size, the internal components of the disk drive are sensitive to physical handling. Users of microdrives must be especially careful when inserting or ejecting them from a host system such as a digital camera. Upon ejection, a lightweight microdrive may be inadvertently launched from its host system such that it is mishandled, dropped and damaged. At present, most host systems that utilize microdrives are equipped with automated ejection mechanisms that increase the risk of damage to the microdrives. Thus, a need exists to develop a system and method for safely removing microdrives from their host systems and minimizing the risk of damage to the microdrives as they are handled.
A miniature hard disk drive or xe2x80x9cmicrodrivexe2x80x9d is equipped with an ergonomic assist mechanism for safe handling of the microdrive while removing it from a host system. The mechanism is located on one end of the microdrive, opposite it host system connector. In one version, the mechanism is a flat, two-piece design having a slide extending through a slot in a strap. One end of each of the slide and strap is mounted to the microdrive and their other ends are unattached and free to move relative to each other and the microdrive.
When the microdrive is to be removed from the host system, the user grasps the free end of the slide and lifts it away from the microdrive. As the user continues to pull on the slide, the slot in the strap allows the slide to move to the middle of the microdrive, thereby lifting the strap in the process. The force provided by the user is centralized on the microdrive for a smooth, safe extraction from the host system while the connectors disengage. Since the user maintains a grip on the mechanism at all times, the risk of mishandling and dropping the microdrive is minimized. After the microdrive is removed from the host system, the mechanism collapses to a flat, stowed position against the microdrive when the user releases it.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention is to provide an improved computer hard disk drive.
It is an additional object of the invention is to provide a mechanism for improving the handling of micro-sized hard disk drives.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ergonomically designed mechanism for assisting and improving the safe handling of micro-sized hard disk drives during removal from their host system.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.